


Kitten Presents

by Midnightcat1



Category: Grave of the Vampire (1972)
Genre: F/M, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 16:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17349008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Charles Croydon tried to remember Sarah Croydon cuddling a toy kitten earlier.





	Kitten Presents

I don't own Grave of the Vampire characters.

 

Charles Croydon tried to remember Sarah Croydon cuddling a toy kitten earlier. He wasn't sure where the toy was placed. It was almost Christmas. Charles attempted to find the perfect present for his wife. He began to smile. A few minutes later, Charles returned to Sarah. A stray Christmas kitten.

 

THE END


End file.
